Double-Take
by eurobeatjester
Summary: [Saki/Misha] Some mistakes are worth making.


Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking!

This is a quick oneshot I wrote to shift gears a bit before continuing into Act 4 of my Saki Enomoto Pseudo-route, _**Learning To Fly.**_ This fic technically isn't part of that continuity, but related - just like the first thirteen Dragonball Z movies.

Thank you to everyone for reading this small blurb and for keeping up with my main fic! Act 4 will have the first chapter out by the end of November!

* * *

 **Double-Take**

 **A Saki/Misha Oneshot**

"What..um...what exactly _was_ this?" she asks, her voice small but clear.

Shit. I was really hoping I wouldn't wake her up. Not yet, anyway.

I look back over my shoulder, and see her sitting up. She clutches the crumpled white sheet in front of herself, the thin fabric snaking down her body and pooling across her lap.

I can't stand to look at the way her long chestnut hair cascades down her shoulders, disheveled and clinging to her skin where it touches. The way her hairline darkens from the sweat on her forehead. The two red marks on her collarbone that weren't there a few hours ago. The plaintive look in her eyes, almost pleading with mine.

I _wasn't_ leaving. I was hungry, yeah. That's it. I was going to go and get us breakfast and then come back here like a responsible person and then talk about...whatever it is that just happened.

"Saki?"

"I don't know," I sigh, looking around the floor trying to figure out just where the hell my clothes are. At least my cane is still leaning on the nightstand where I left it the night before.

I shift my hips to help me reach for it, struggling to rise off the edge of the bed. It's hard enough to balance as it is like this, but it's not being helped by how _sore_ I am.

She's looking at me, and I feel uneasy. I don't know the reason why. Well, not the _exact_ reason why. It's hard to choose which one of the six going through my head is responsible.

"Are you going to tell Maeda?"

And _there_ it is.

I quickly find and put on my underwear, then sit back down to keep from showing just how exhausted I am. Not just physically, but mentally. Emotionally.

"I _don't know_ , Misha."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't figured _that_ out yet, either."

She leans forward, tentatively reaching her hand out towards my shoulder...but right as she's about to make contact, she draws away.

 _That_ makes me flinch more than I would have if she touched me.

"Then what-"

"Misha, _I don't know!_ Don't you realize this was a mistake?"

She lowers her eyes at my verbal assault, avoiding my gaze. When she gives a small nod, it's not one of agreement, but one of derisive understanding...and the subtle difference makes me feel _horrible_.

Great, Saki. Now there's _another_ person you care about that you've hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

Misha does nothing but hug her knees tighter to her chest and stare at the wall, shutting me off just as coldly as I deserve for saying that.

Just as cold as Maeda has been the last two weeks...

"It's just...we're still dating," I offer up lamely.

She turns her head to look at me out of the corner of her eye. "I thought you said you two were on a break?"

If that's what you can call it. He said he wanted space and I agreed. We never became official by saying we were together; it just kind of happened. Maybe the same thing happens when you break up, where you don't say anything and somehow you just _know._

I bite my bottom lip. "We are, but we haven't _actually_ broken up yet. Or maybe we have. I don't know."

It doesn't matter if it was with Misha; I still technically cheated on him. And I'm scared that if I stop too hard to think about that right now, that I might not have as much of a problem with it as I probably should.

Even then, that pales in comparison to the _other_ mistake that I just made. Of what I just did with - no, _to -_ Misha. I should have never let things get as far as they did, with her as upset as she was. What does she think of me now?

She nods sadly, resting her chin on her folded arms. "Can I ask you a question?"

I run my hands through my hair to brush it out of my eyes. Maybe I'm about to find out.

"Go ahead."

"When?"

"What?"

" _When_ did it start being a mistake?" she asks.

"I don't-"

"Was it when you let me fall asleep? When you covered me with the blanket and brushed my hair? When I kissed you? When we…" she chokes up a little and clears her throat. She waves her hand, clearly implying everything else after that point.

I don't know, Misha. Maybe when I opened the door to that classroom and saw how upset you were.

Maybe when I invited you over because I wanted to cheer you up.

Maybe it was when you told me Shizune rejected you.

Maybe it was when I told you that Maeda and I were fighting in empathy over how much relationships and everything about getting into and being in them just _suck._

"All of it. None of it. I just...it _can't_ be anything more than this."

"Why not?" she asks, her tone as small as it was before.

"What makes you so adamant about this?"

She looks away from me again. "I just...don't want to be a mistake, I guess."

Oh hell. That's not fair.

"Misha, it's not a mistake because of you. It's because I'm still dating Maeda-"

"It's not like you have to tell him-"

" _-and_ because I'm a horrible friend because you just got rejected by Shizune and I took advantage of that-"

" _You_ think that _you_ took advantage of _me?_ Thanks Saki, that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better."

I flop over backwards onto the bed in frustration, rubbing my temples so hard I see sparks behind my eyes. I never imagined the aftermath of last night was going to be like this.

"Would you have done what you did last night if it wasn't for Shizune?" I ask, not knowing how else to say it.

Would _I_ have, if it wasn't for Maeda?

"I don't know…I mean, I didn't know what you'd do, you didn't push me away..."

No, I didn't. I was surprised. I was confused. I was angry at Maeda. I might even have been a little curious. It wasn't as different as I expected it to be, and I didn't exactly _hate_ it...

So, who here would have imagined that they might be learning something new about themselves about ten hours ago? Show of hands, class.

"...but if I didn't do it because of her, would that be a bad thing?"

I wish she didn't ask me that. I wish I had an honest answer.

"Maybe not," I have to admit, "but it's...complicated."

"You're right," Misha says, giving a wry smile and trying to shake it all off. "I probably wouldn't have. I always have the worst sense of timing."

"You and me both."

"Hey look, something _else_ we have in common!"

I laugh, a sharp sound that cuts through the thick air and gives both of us some much needed breathing room. Misha starts to laugh too, and it's a relief to have some of the oppressive weight of the room disappear.

I lazily reach in her direction, and she takes my hand in hers. I give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're going to be okay, right, Misha?" I ask. Not just because of Shizune, but because I may not be able to give her an answer she wants.

Misha nods, putting forth a bravado that she _needs_ me to accept. "Yeah. Just give me a day or two. I'm...sorry if I kind of put you on the spot last night."

"It's not like I minded _too_ much," I smirk, realizing the truth of it the moment I do...and my cheeks start burning.

Misha starts making gentle circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. "If makes you feel any better, you were _really_ good."

And now they're on fire. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth and I turn my head to look at her, thinking hard about how I should phrase what I want to say.

"It might be a mistake right now...but it's a mistake I think I'm glad I made."

Misha smiles back. "Me too."


End file.
